Clear Skies Ahead
by BleedingHeartsoftheWorldUnite
Summary: Due to the power of a girl misplaced in time, she is unable to stay in her present, and she goes back for her future love. However, he is currently in love with another, so she must play her cards correctly, least she destroy the life she knew.
1. Farewell Future

Disclaimer: I own nothing! Besides the added character and bad story.

I have wrote this fic, writing to get my ideas out, not to be an award-winner. I probably never will be that good and should quit publishing these horrible fics some of you have the "pleasure" to waste your time reading. Well, here's my latest torture, and I hope yopu enjoy! Please, R&R!!!!!

* * *

The dawn burned bright in the eyes of the warring mafiosi, blood splatter highlighting the sweaty and battered bodies marvelously. Clashes, swears, and revelations could be heard throughout the forest as both sides struggled on to victory. The leading forces of the battle, Uni, Byakuran, and Sawada Tsunayoshi, where all engaged in a secluded area, cut off from the rest of the battle. Uni, who had been chased to this area by Byakuran, had her back to a rocky mountain cave. Tsuna, flying in at the last possible moment to protect her, was currently engaging the marsh-mellow-man in hand-to-hand combat. Byakuran was currently winning.

Just before he could get the young puff-ball to his knees in defeat, a bright light flamed down besides the prize. Uni looked at it, unflinching, knowing what it was without her powers of precognition. Tsuna and Byakuran temporarily ceased their attacks to stare at the flickering light, waiting with bated breaths to see what it would be. Uni had the traces of a ghost smile long since gone on her face.

The lights, first blinding white, dimmed down, fading into no particular color. However, seven colors could be seen shining from the colorless orb on the ground and Uni's pocket. What only Uni knew, they began to suspect. The Arcobaleno, or cursed infants, most of which were long thought dead, all stepped from the light. The feet that came forward, suspected to belong to babies, were in fact the feet and bodies of adults. The cursed infants appeared cursed no more.

"What a surprise," A voice not belonging to five of the seven Arcobaleno assembled chimed.

Byakuran, knowing that voice, panicked and backed away slowly, suddenly scared for the first time. Tsuna, dazzled by the sight before him, was too mesmerized to notice. Uni, though hunted ruthlessly by Byakuran, felt a twinge of sorrow for him, his fate sealed by the person surrounded by her five subordinates.

"Bya-chan, I still have to repay the favor....." A girl roughly Tsuna's age stepped forward from between Skull and Colonnello, her hair like pure starlight as her eyes shone with satisfied vengeance, "...With interest."

He looked at her weakly, knowing this was his end, "At least it was you."

She flashed a small smile, distraught with the pain of a broken heart freshly healed, "Bya-chan, we both knew it would come to this. Uni-san, Sawada Tsunayoshi-sama, please look away. Skull, Verde, Viper, Colonnello, Fong, please, escort them back and put and end to this war."

They nodded and followed her orders without question, even though Uni was their boss. Uni and Tsuna were too relieved to object, so they allowed themselves to be marched to their friends. The mysterious girl, her face regretful and her hand lovingly upon Byakuran, kissed his forehead one last time before decapitating him. His body fell to the ground with a soft thud and his head rolled away, happy despite the circumstances.

"Juudaime!" Gokudera Hayato shouted happily, seeing his boss come through the woods with Uni by his side.

While Gokudera exclaimed jovially, the remaining forces of the Millefiore wondered to themselves what had gone so wrong. How could the boss lose? Upon seeing Colonnello alive and well again, Lal Mirch stepped forward, not seeing or caring who had won the day. He smiled at her, his goofy 'I-messed-up-again-but-at-least-I-won' grin plastered triumphantly on his face. Reborn himself was amazed not only to see his allies alive again, but to find himself an adult again.

"Did we win?" Haru asked timidly, peeping out from where ever she and the other non-combatants where hiding.

"It's finally over." Reborn confirmed, settling the nerves ever-so-slightly.

"What happened?" Ryohei asked, getting extremely passionate about the unknown details.

Uni smiled, stepping to the edge of the closest tree. Gamma watched her apprehensively, afraid for her health. Uni offered her hand to someone hiding behind the tree. The person took it, coming to the large group of Vongola and their allies. Tsuna saw that it was the same girl as before, only somehow she looked different.

"Ah, Sawada Tsunayoshi-sama!" She ran to him and hugged him, kissing his cheek twice on each side.

Everyone present reacted in their own ways. The starlight girl acted like she had done nothing out of the ordinary. In fact, to her, it was normal. Tsuna, now more used to girls with foreign practices, was less surprised than he was with Chrome, but he was still shocked.

"Thank you, so much! This would not have been possible without you. Of course, my thanks goes to all involved," She turned her smile to everyone else, "I can never thank any of you enough!"

Uni grabbed her shoulder to get her attention, "You should introduce yourself."

"How stupid of me," She lightly smacked her own head, "Please, pardon my forgetfulness! I am Seion Kitai."

"That's a pretty name," Sasagawa Kyoko stood up.

Kitai smiled at her, "Arigato, Sasagawa Kyoko."

Tsuna looked at her in alarm, "Who do you know us?"

"There are many ways I know all of you," Kitai giggled, "Various groups. Friends. Lovers."

Colonnello walked over to her and whispered something. She responded just as quietly. He nodded and walked back to Lal. Kitai, meanwhile, turned her attention back to Reborn. She walked over to him, all eyes still focused on this strange new girl, and she frowned apologetically, knowing her offer was about to be rejected.

"Reborn-dono, you are aware that if you go back, you'll most likely change back into a baby, right?" She searched his eyes.

He smirked, "How would you know?"

Kitai returned his smirk and held her left index finger to the middle of his forehead. He closed his eyes until she removed her finger, seconds after putting it on him. He shook his head in disbelief, but he nodded agreeably with her. He, after all his adventures, could not doubt her story. None of the Arcobaleno could.

Kitai turned back to Tsuna, "Well, I suppose it's time for you to return to the others before you go home."

He nodded, trusting this girl at her every word, "But what happened?"

She looked down before addressing the question, "Byakuran.....He died by my hand."

"You?" Gokudera scoffed.

It was not Tsuna who reprimanded the octopus-head, but Uni, "You underestimate the power of us."

He looked at her, slightly curious to know if she meant those connected to the Arcobaleno or women in general. He brushed it off, grumbling silently to himself. Gamma glared in his direction but provoked no further action.

Back at the base, once things had settled down, it was time for Tsuna and his friends to return home to their own time. Everyone, the Varia, the remaining Millefiore, and the newly released Mukuro Rokudo, were there at the Vongola Japanese base. A party had been thrown and several people had already left. Now it was time for some hard goodbyes.

"Tsunayoshi-kun," Mukuro purred, "You will be mine someday, remember that."

"I won't, not ever." Tsuna promised, even though he felt no real threat from his partial mist guardian.

Mukuro nodded to his 'boss' and went to say goodbye to Chrome. Tsuna and Co. said many good-byes, but Kitai's was perhaps the most memorable.

She was now dressed in a long, flowing gown (like something a bride or princess would wear), her hair tied over her shoulder, a thin violet veil on the back of her head. She wore a charm bracelet with seven small pacifiers and one large blue one. She hugged everyone, even those not departing, lingering on some longer than others. She also spoke to everyone, offering advice (some of which was very personal and caused much blushing), clues, polite comments, and even a scolding or two, all in the interest in helping them to better themselves. When her individual talk was done, she spoke to the group at large, the last speaker of the partings.

"I know everyone had a tough time in this era, but now we can all rest easy! Uni-san and I have personally made it impossible for such an incident to ever occur again, so this could be the end for some us. But don't worry, I'm sure we'll always remember each other, even as we make and lose friends. I'm sorry I can't reveal what exactly transpired, but at a later date, all will be made clear. I promise this as well, I have spent a great deal of my powers for two surprises that will affect everyone. Of course I had help from Uni-san," She smiled at the young boss, "Well, this is farewell for us. Until we meet again!"

Kitai blew a kiss at the room in general and was suddenly gone. Irie took her place to explain a few odds and ends before sending everyone back home.

Ahh, home. It felt great to be back, though now everyone had a ton of explaining to do.


	2. Trouble & Trauma

In those days gone since his return to the past, or rather his present, Tsuna found himself thinking of the girl that saved him. He knew nothing at all about her, and yet, she swirled contagiously through his mind. He asked Reborn, who was now a full-time adult along with all the other Arcobaleno, but he refused to share what he knew, if he knew anything at all. Tsuna even asked the freed Mukuro Rokudo if he knew anything about the mysterious girl, he he too was a dead-end.

One day, after a particularly grueling day of school, Tsuna was walking home alone (which is very strange for him). He was kicking pebbles under his feet, daydreaming about nothing noteworthy as Namimori passed him by in a blur of mundane activity. A song, "Boys and Girls" by LM.C, was stuck in his head as he ambled home on autopilot. In his daze, he didn't see the person heading straight towards him, running at breakneck speed.

"Tsunayoshi-sama!" A girl screamed out, jumping on Tsuna like a small child would jump on their elder brother after a long separation.

"Ow!" Tsuna sat up rubbing his head, thinking he had walked into a building or truck.

The so far unnoticed girl, Seion Kitai, sat up from her full-body spring, "Tsunayoshi-sama!"

Tsuna looked at up at her face, hearing the same ecstatic tone as before, "Huh?" He blinked at her dumbly, "Seion Kitai-san?"

She beamed at him, not moving from her extremely questionable position on top of him, "Tsunayoshi-sama! Miss me?"

He could only look at her in further stupidity, "Uhhh......"  
She rolled her eyes and got up. Tsuna, confused beyond all comprehension, caught a glimpse of her underwear as she stood up and offered him her hand. He immediately shot a waterfall of blood out, getting dropped back on his head in the process.

Kitai released him, midair, to cover herself and turn away blushing, "You pervert!"

He jumped up, trying to explain himself as he stuttered over his tongue, "It was an accident! I didn't mean to look! I swear, I had no idea you were in a dress! I didn't even know that you'd be here! Wait, why are you here?"

She smiled at him, his past digression momentarily forgotten, "I came here to live, silly!"

"How? I thought you came from ten years later?" He was at a loss for words.

"I did, but for me, time really isn't much of an issue. In that future, I met you at about this time for the first time, and I haven't changed a day," She told him calmly, as if this sort of thing happens everyday.

"Ok...." He was now semi-used to such unnatural occurrences, so he learned not to question them so much.

Kitai held out her hand to him again. He took her hand, noticing that her skin was clammy, like a dying person, too long gone to be saved. He realized that she had felt like that the entire time. She just smiled at him like nothing was wrong.

"Seion Kitai-san-"

She cut him off, "Please, Tsunayoshi-sama, call me Ki."

"Ki-san, why are you so cold?" He couldn't help but ask.

She looked at him, a painful smile on her face, "Cold?"

He nodded. She patted his shoulder comfortingly, whispering something to him. He looked at her, doubtful, yet trusting. _I used too much power. _Yeah right. Tsuna believed that could have been true, but he knew that couldn't be the only reason.

"Ki-san, I'm glad you're here," Tsuna smiled genuinely, lightening the mood.

"This is going to be the start of our journey, right?" She blushed, realizing the many ways that could be taken wrongly, "As friends."

He nodded, "Friends."

"Ciaossu," Reborn walked up behind the both of them, causing them to turn around to face him guiltily.

"Reborn!" Tsuna squeaked in panic.

"Reborn-dono," Kitai bowed her head respectfully.

"Oi, Tsuna, have you asked her yet if she had a place to stay?" Reborn turned to his student, kneeing his forehead.

"No...." Tsuna twitched on the ground.

Kitai helped him back up again, laughing hysterically, "How many times am I going to have to help you up today?"

He dusted himself off, grumbling. Reborn, being the kind tutor that he was, turned to Kitai. She knew that it wouldn't be good, whatever he was about to say to her. He tipped his hat to her before beginning.

"Do you have a place to stay?" He asked pressingly.

"No," She was not pressured at all.

Reborn smirked, suspecting as much, "Why don't you stay with us?"

Tsuna stopped his complaining and stared at Reborn, "What?! Isn't the house a bit crowded?"

Reborn smacked Tsuna across the back of his head, "Are you going to leave this woman alone to fend for herself?"

"No-"

"It's alright, I can manage....." Kitai fainted, falling to the ground before either one could react, and that's saying something.

She woke up in a bed, covered with at least three blankets. Several faces surrounded her, but the one to catch her attention was Tsuna. He was right next to her side, standing over her with worry etched into every corner of his face. He broke into a beam of relief when he saw that she was awake.

"Ki-san, are you alright?" He asked before anyone else noticed she had stirred.

She nodded weakly, "Thanks."

"It was nothing." He insisted.

"Oh dear! Thank goodness Tsu-kun was there to save you! You poor thing, left all alone!" A woman, Tsuna's mother Nana, fussed over the girl she had just now met like it was her own daughter, "You should stay here with us!"

Kitai didn't know what to say, "Thank you."

"Nana," Reborn, who told her that he had taken the place of his little brother as Tsuna's tutor, "Shouldn't you introduce yourself first?"

"Oh! I'm sorry! I'm Sawada Nana, Tsunayoshi's mother!" She exclaimed.

"Seion Kitai," She smiled in greeting.

"I'm sorry, but you'll have to stay in here until I can get your room ready." Nana apologized wholeheartedly.

"But this is my room!" Tsuna looked at his mother in panic.

She waved him down, "Oh, Tsu-kun, I-Pin and Lambo share a room all the time!"

Tsuna was so tempted to say "But they're five!". He didn't, but he was really close to it. Well, it wouldn't be so bad, just sharing a room with her. Kitai agreed with him mentally, glad they didn't have to share a bed. Reborn, ever the match-maker, smirked evilly, his eyes gleaming to match.

When nightfall rolled around and it was time for bed, Tsuna and Kitai had their first awkward moment of the night. Tsuna, by this point forgetting that Kitai would be staying over, just strolled in oh so causally to the unlocked bathroom. Kitai, who had just finished bathing, was in the process of getting dressed. She screamed when she saw Tsuna and quickly threw her nightgown (she had a small case with her the entire time) over her front, like someone pulling the covers over themselves. He proceeded to fall down again, with an even worse bloody nose this time. She tsked at him and helped him up, setting her dress to the side momentarily.

"Please get out," She motioned with her hands to emphasize her point.

He gulped and ran back to his room, wondering why she had left the door unlocked. She quickly closed the door and relocked it, wondering how he had managed to unlock the door the first time without her noticing. Wait, Tsuna couldn't have done it for many, many reasons, lack of skill being one. That only left the world's greatest hitman, Reborn. But why would he do such a horrible thing? Duh, she told herself, he's Reborn. He lives for these kinds of traumas.

Once alone in the room together, lights turned out and everyone cozily asleep, Tsuna and Kitai could only stare at each other. Someone or other -Reborn- had sabotaged the bed Kitai was supposed to use, so naturally, Tsuna was forced to giver her his bed. Of course she was too kind to make him sleep on the cold floor by himself without any blankets (all but one blanket had mysteriously vanished). So therefore, they both wound up lying stock-still on their sides, staring at each other under a single blanket in the same bed.

"I'm sorry." Kitai whispered.

Tsuna gave his head half a shake, "It's alright."

She looked down, "No, I mean for after I fall asleep."

He tilted his head carefully as not to move her either closer or further. She bit her lower lip, hesitant to tell him exactly what she was capable of in her sleep.

"I kinda spoon," She blushed as if she had just told him the worst thing in the world, but in their current predicament, perhaps it was.

"Well, at least you won't beat me," He tried to joke.

She let out a feeble giggle, the stress killing whatever funniness that could have held for her. Tsuna smiled, thinking how cute she looked when she laughed, even if it was strangled. She looked at him in cold terror, a sudden realization hitting her. It was summer, and the air conditioning would be on, and with how the night was going, it would freeze them into having to hold each other. Tsuna didn't realize that until the the room got colder. Much colder.

Through chattering teeth and blueish skin, they turned to each other, knowing what they had to do to survive. They both scouted closer to each other, ignoring the frost building up all around them. Being in a dress, Kitai had to wrap her legs between Tsuna's legs. He wrapped his arms around her, resting her forehead against his own.

"Onmitsu-san," She began slowly with no intention of continuing.

"Onmitsu?!" Tsuna looked at her in disbelief.

"Tsu-san," She shortened not his name, but her nickname for him.

He gave in, because at least no one would find that suspicious, "Ki-san?"*

"Seppun?" She looked at him in confusion, the chatter of cold still ebbing slowly away.

Taking her confusion for shyness, Tsuna made perhaps one of his biggest blunders in a long time. He, in an extremely rare bout of courage, kissed her. She looked at him in pleasant surprise and kissed him back. Being smarter, reality came crashing back down almost instantly for Kitai.

"What about Kyoko?" She asked Tsuna to bring him back to reality.

"Huh?" He asked, almost completely forgetting the girl he had been pining over for years for this girl he had barely just met.

"Kyoko, the girl you've liked for years?" She reminded him softly.

He couldn't believe himself. Not only had he forgotten Kyoko, but for a girl he scarcely knew. Though, he really should have seen it coming. Not only had Kitai been on his mind all this time, but he's noticed small things about her, like how she had different smiles, how her eyes shone in the light from a deep black to a soft violet, how she tended to gravitate towards him, and how she jumped at the chance to help him, no matter what was going on with herself. _I like Kitai, _Tsuna thought to himself as he fell asleep, still tangled around her.

* * *

Chapter two, up and running for a huge face fall!

I fail at Reborn, because I never ever put him in my stories. He's too mean!

onmitsu***privacy, secrecy, spy, detective**

Seppun***kiss, kissing**

*****Kitai thought that Tsuna had said "kissn'" in english.


	3. Parental Plans

Seion Kitai. Just who is she? What is her connection to the Arcobaleno? To Tsuna? Why is she here in the present?

Seion Kitai is in fact not a human. Well, to be more exact, a normal human. She would have been born to Lal Mirch and Colonnello, had she not died in the womb before her mother ever found out about her existence. However, due to the cursing of the selected seven, the Arcobaleno, and Lal's sudden switch with Colonnello, she had been turned from a fetus into the ultimate weapon in the form of a fifteen year-old girl - which is how she appears now.

Byakuran, stumbling across Kitai on accident whilst searching for the remaining fragments of the Tri-Ni-Sette (which was the power inside Kitai), freed her from her prison and kept her. She, an innocent girl seeking only to love, had been duped into believing what she had with Byakuran was love. However, after a chance encounter, she realized the truth of the hoax and sought to end it. She failed, not yet knowing her powers. Years later, she had been saved again and had lived with with her savior, really falling in love with him. They married not long before he had faked his death in order to save the future. She too had been kept out of the loop and went off to grieve, finding the Arcobaleno, not dead but in hiding. Learning her true power, she came back to kill Byakuran herself, which she did, finding that a small part of the love she thought they had was real in doing so.

A month or so later, after learning the entire truth of events, had used the remaining power she had, after freeing both Mukuro Rokudo and the Arcobaleno, and went back nine years. She had realized that with the use of her powers, not only had she made herself gravely ill, but she had erased herself from the memories of her family. The only one who remembered enough of her (out of sheer love) had requested that she go back in time and find him then. She agreed, regretfully looking back at him for what could have been the last time.

"Goodbye, Tsunayoshi-kun," She kissed him softly before leaving, wishing her husband in the future world luck.

Now, she found herself lying next to Tsuna, conflicted with how to act. She cared deeply for him, even knowing he was in love with Kyoko. Kitai knew that she and Tsuna would end up together in the long run, but how should she go about the short run? He cared too much for the other girl to just suddenly leave behind all thoughts of her, but how long would Kitai have to wait? How long could she wait? Sure, she pushed him away tonight, but how long could she resist Tsuna? She loved him, and she knew that he loved her. Maybe not yet, but he will soon enough.

"Ki-san?" Tsuna gently shook the sleeping girl.

"Uh?" She blinked at him in the dusky light.

"Breakfast," Tsuna was extremely uncomfortable with having to wake her up to ask if she wanted to help his mother make breakfast, at Reborn's request of course.

"Mm?" She mumbled, sitting up groggily.

"Reborn wanted to know if you'd like to help make it. You don't have to if you want to!" Tsuna added.

She smiled, "It's alright, I'll help. It's the least I can do as thanks for letting me stay here!"

Tsuna nodded, "That's more than anyone else does around here. We appreciate it."

"Yeah," Kitai nodded and got out of bed, seeing that Tsuna was fully dressed, "Are you training?"

"All the Guardians are. Reborn says that we need to train more in this era before we get rusty," Tsuna agreed, but he was still loath to admit it.

"You have found something to believe in, so you have to walk against the wind." She explained as simply as possible.

"I just want to protect those I care about," He blushed, not meaning to dredge up last night.

She too blushed, "I'll take your hand and we can do it together."

"Ki-san...." Tsuna stared at her.

She smiled nervously, her eyes rising on her cheekbones (that makes sense to Tsuna who noticed this), "Tsu-san....."

They quickly looked away as there was a knock on the door. Nana had come to see if everything was ok. The teens assured her that everything was and Kitai promised that she'd earn her keep around the house. Nana told her it wasn't necessary, but she insisted. Nana completely ignored her son in the exchange. Tsuna really didn't mind though, because the part of him that wasn't panicking over Reborn's training was busy studying how well Kitai fit into the family so quickly after arriving.

By lunch, it became apparent that Kitai was not cut out for housework of any sort, nor would she be after a thousand years worth of training. But that's ok, because sweet little Nana was more than used to doing the housework by herself. Well, Kitai could always just tend to the out-of-house errands. She would prove herself to the Sawada's, no matter what it took! But lo, she had a rare chance to impress the entire family when Iemitsu came home that weekend.

"Oi, Tsuna, are you going to sit there grinning at Gokudera all day?" Reborn smacked the back of his preoccupied student's head.

"I know that look! Tsuna-san's in love!" Haru exclaimed, jumping out of a clump of bushes.

Everyone turned to stare at the eccentric girl like she was crazier than normal. Tsuna, Juudaime, the boss, he couldn't be in love. It was impossible. Hibari Kyoya, the cloud guardian, thought he was too much of an herbivore to attract so much as a fruit fly. Yamamoto Takeshi, the rain guardian and baseball nut extraordinaire, doubted that it was love. The mist guardians, Mukuro Rokudo and Chrome Dokuro, found the idea interesting and near the realm of impossibility. Lambo, the five-year old thunder guardian, merely laughed, not understanding or caring what was going on. Gokudera Hayato, Tsuna's self-proclaimed right-hand man and guardian of the storm, thought that no woman he'd yet met had been fit for the boss. Reborn, who was trying to set them up, suspected that Haru was right for a change. Tsuna tried to shrug it off as Haru's craziness, but a dim voice in his head was screaming otherwise, not to say that he thought he loved her. Yet.

Meanwhile, off at a distant NATO base (They were there making a deal on behalf of Aria, the current boss of the Arcobaleno), Lal and Colonnello were planing a surprise trip to visit their daughter (even though she technically was mix of all the Arcobaleno in the body of what would have been their daughter). They planed for this weekend, when Iemitsu would be visiting his son.

* * *

O-kay, so the chapter was short and overly revealing, but hey, there is still mystery in how, when, and what will happen along the way! PLZ READ AND REVIEW?!!!?!

Thunder guardian, lightening guardian, what's the diff? Well, I fixed that major error, and for note, I purposely wrote Mukuro's name western-style because it sounds better that way.


	4. Saga of Sadness, part 1

Tsuna woke with a start, lurching his body into a scrunched sitting position. He held his head tightly, as if he was trying to remember something of grave importance. His dream had seemed so real, so true, so vivid.

He stood at the alter, ten years older, and all his close friends and family were gathered for a wedding. His wedding. Gokudera had been the best man, and Chrome was the maid-of-honor. Tsuna's bride came forth, swathed gorgeously in a gossamer veil that draped down to her heart. Her dress was whiter than snow, with deep violet trimmings and trappings. She smiled, her face hidden from his sight all throughout the ceremony. Once they were properly wed, with no interruptions or objections, Tsuna lifted her veil, eager to see his new wife. It was not Kyoko, who sat in the front row next to her brother. And to his relief, it was not Haru (who was his bride the last time he had this dream). It was Kitai, who still had not aged, even though everyone else had.

"Tsu-san?" Kitai -who had taken to sneaking out of her shared room with Bianchi to join Tsuna like a small child would join an elder sibling or parent- asked alertly beside him.

He shook his head to organize what was real and wasn't, "Ki-san, sorry to wake you."

She smiled to see that he was alright, "As long as you're alright."

"It was just a dream," He mused more to himself.

"How bad?" She asked to try to alleviate his fears.

He looked at her, thinking it funny he should be seeing her right this instant, "It was pretty good."

She giggled at him, "Silly, you woke me for a good dream?"

"Sorry," Tsuna flashed an apologetic half smile.

"Anything I can do to make it come true?" Kitai blinked innocently at him, tempting him to near insanity at the cost of resisting.

He chuckled, "I'm not sure if you'd want it to come true."

Kitai immediately jumped to the conclusion that it was about her, which it was. She smiled, knowing that he cared enough to dream about her. She wondered though in what way she wouldn't be happy. Was it that she had been seduced? Fallen in love? Died? She doubted the last one, but still, it was a possibility. Maybe he wanted her gone so he could like only one girl, not two. If he even liked her at all. Damn this waiting was killing Kitai.

"Tsu-san, do you....Know what time it is?" She wimped out.

He knew that she could very well see the clock herself, "2:27." He decided to not press it.

"Wow, it's Saturday already?" She marveled at how the week had flown by.

"Yeah, I guess it is." Tsuna wasn't in much of a 'how's the weather' kind of conversational mood. He'd much rather be sleeping, or at least be talking about something important if he had to be up at this hour.

"Well, we should be getting to bed now. Night. Again," She patted his shoulder and laid back down on her side.

"Night," Tsuna -minus the pat- copied her movements.

Kitai awoke before Tsuna so she could go back to her room. She did this every single night and morning, very sure that no body knew what she was doing. She didn't sneak around like a burglar or horny teen, she walked back and forth like a child still wanting the comfort of family but also the independence of their own room. She didn't care if anyone knew, because she wasn't doing anything bad.

"Yo," Bianchi sat up reading a bridal magazine.

Kitai looked at her in surprise, not expecting to see her awake, "Yo."

"So, how's Tsuna?" Bianchi asked half accusingly, half playfully.

Kitai sat on her bed and faced Bianchi, "Fine,"

"That's good. We don't want any misfortune for the future Vongola X, now do we?" She smirked, remembering a time when she wanted to kill Tsuna.

She shook her long starlit locks, "No, we don't."

"So tell me, who confessed first?" Bianchi set her magazine down and looked at the younger woman expectantly.

Kitai blushed, "What are you talking about?! Confess what? We're friends, that's all."

"Uh-huh," Bianchi nodded with knowing sarcasm,"Friends."

"It's obvious that's all it is!" She defended her friendship with Tsuna needlessly.

Bianchi shook her head in pity, "You poor creature, deinying love. It's obvious that you two care for each other! I mean, even the boys have noticed how you look at each other, how you two are always together in your own little world. I had quite the hard time telling them what you two were probably doing together late at night."

"Nothing! We just sleep together," Kitai added before Bianchi could get the wrong idea, "Like family. He's always half asleep when I knock on his door and he tells me to enter. I just lay next to him on my side and we fall asleep usually without a word. We barely even touch!"

"Barely? That must be uncomfortable." Bianchi knew that Kitai meant that there was barely an contact when they were awake, but it was fun teasing her.

Suddenly, there was a loud bang outside, like gunfire or a small explosion. The girls quickly ended their bonding moment to investigate. They both secretly assumed that it was Gokudera.

"Way to wake the entire neighborhood! A woman shouted at a man in the clearing smoke.

Bianchi, the stronger of the two, stepped in front of Kitai as they slowly approached the bickering pair. Kitai didn't the rest of the smoke to clear to see who the visitors were. She ran past Bianchi to hug the closest one.

"Daddy!" She shouted, jumping into his arms, "Mommy!"

Colonnello, always prepared to catch when he heard his daughter's voice, swung her around so Lal was part of the moment. Kitai continued to hold on to Colonnello, but she was clasping hands with Lal, who had them both in a hug.

"Ki-jousan, it's been awhile," Lal smiled (a strange way to imagine her), and stroked her child's hair.

"Seion Kitai, explain yourself, hey!" Colonnello dropped her to her feet and stared sternly at her.

Se looked at him sheepishly, not sure how to justify herself without upsetting him, "I was invited to stay here."

"With Sawada?" Lal looked at the house Kitai had come from, knowing it to be the house of her boss, Sawada Iemitsu.

"Sawada? That pathetic whelp Reborn's training?" Colonnello suddenly felt relief, knowing that the loser Tsuna wouldn't dare touch his daughter.

"Daddy, be nice!" She scolded, not willing to hear anyone besmirch Tsuna's name.

Bianchi suddenly resurfaced on the scene, none other than Iemitsu by her side. Iemitsu waved at Lal and the rest cheerfully, Basil stepping from besides him. Basil bowed respectfully.

"The family sure as grown in my absence. Seion Kitai, correct? I've heard allot of good things about you from Nana~3" He turned from her abruptly and smiled at his wife, who had already woken up and was getting everyone together.

"Sis?" Gokudera, who just so happened to be walking by with Yamamoto, fell to his knees at the sight of his sister.

"Hayato? Still such a weak child," She shook her head and helped Yamamoto bring him inside.

Everything else was complete madness. Reborn and Colonnello immediately started to fight. Lal tried to stop them but gave up to help Nana, Basil, and Fuuta with breakfast. Lambo took I-Pin's Fong doll and she was chasing him trying to get it back. Fuuta finished setting the table and was dragged into the chase when he was asked to stop the children. Iemitsu had it in his mind to 'talk' to Kitai and Tsuna about relationships, the birds and the bees, and other related topics. Everyone -no matter what they were doing- added their two cents. But they weren't alone by the end of the talk. Gokudera and Yamamoto had also joined the conversation (forced by Bianchi).

If all that was before breakfast, I'd hate to see the trauma inflicted by lunch.

* * *

Yup, another effing filler. Sorry.


	5. Saga of Sadness, part 2

Managing to escape from the madness, Tsuna, Gokudera, Yamamoto, and Kitai fled into Tsuna's room, barricading themselves inside. Trapped with nothing to do, they just sat around, Tsuna and Kitai next to each, leaning against the bed. Yamamoto and Gokudera sat facing them, the later of the two glaring daggers at the only present female. He still couldn't decide if she was worthy of the boss or not.

"So.....That was.....Interesting......" She tried to start a conversation to pass the time.

Yamamoto pitched in, "Yeah. Who knew Tsuna's dad was so.....Graphic?"

"I'm so sorry about all of this, I had no idea," Tsuna muttered in horror, still having convulsions from the video his dad had shown them.

Kitai patted his arm, "I'll live." (She came from the future, a married woman. Not a virgin).

That sent the bipolar storm guardian off, "Why are you so fine with what we just witnessed?"

She looked at him coldly, a forced smile on her face, "I'm from the future, remember?"

"So?" He shot venomously.

She snorted, "What, you think that you stay virgins? Not a chance! I saw you at my wed-" She stopped suddenly, seeing the look on Tsuna's face.

Tsuna looked at her, shocked to hear that she was married, "You're married?"

"It's complicated. I did come from the future where I was married, yes, but in this time I'm not married to my husband, so therefore I'm single," She left out the part were she was forgotten to be married by all but her husband, and even his memories of her were shaky.

"So, who were you married to?" Tsuna tried to ask all coolly, like he didn't care, but it was obvious that he did.

"I'd really rather not say," She tried to deflect.

"Probably someone lame, like the stupid cow," Gokudera snided.

Tsuna and Kitai ignored him, holding their own conversation. Tsuna looked at Kitai, worry again etched into every bone in his body, "Who was it? Please tell me?"

She sighed in defeat, knowing that she'd regrett this, "You. You saved me, helped me to see the truth, and we fell in love. We wed not too long ago."

All but the first word was lost on all three boys. Kitai and Tsuna? Tsuna and Kitai? Married? It was preposterous! There was just no way to fathom it! It just couldn't be true. But a nagging feeling told Tsuna it was.

"Was your dress white and violet?" Tsuna asked, recalling his dream.

"Yes." She nodded slowly, the other two all but forgotten.

"Chrome was your maid-of-honor and Gokudera was my best man?" It was more of a statement than a question.

"That was your dream, wasn't it? You saw our wedding. I'm sorry, I had no idea that my memories would rub off on you!" Kitai felt horrible as she struggled to keep her tears back.

"Don't cry," Tsuna told her even though he felt that he wanted her to just so he could hold her.

"Well, the future is subject to change. Because you're here, you two probably won't even date!" Gokudera tried to look on the bright side, the news that he was Tsuna's best man having yet to permeate him.

That did it. Kitai started to bawl like a baby, scared by a mean visitor. Yamamoto, begrudging anyone who would willing make a girl cry, started to fight with Gokudera. It started with words, but it quickly escalated to fists. Tsuna would have tried to stop them, but Kitai was clinging to him, crying her eyes out on his chest, her hands tight on his shoulders. He held her close, trying to soothe her, which only made her feel worse, like he felt expected to do so. The madness was infectious.

Of all people, Colonnello decided to check on the ruckus coming from Tsuna's room. He was delayed about twenty minutes, five of which was Lal reminding him to be mindful of his daughter's age. Reborn, bickering with him about something or other of no consequence, took up the additional fifteen. He was no monster, he knew that he had to be careful with his little girl. But so help those boys he found so much as shadow of a problem with his baby girl.

"Hey," He knocked on the door, opening it without waiting for a response.

If he imagined his worst problem being the boys looking at his daughter with impure intention, he was way wrong. He found his daughter crying in the arms of Tsuna (Who just so happened to be sniffing her), and Gokudera and Yamamoto were on the ground, bleeding and still going at it.

"LAL!!" He shouted for Kitai's mother, too upset to handle the situation without murder.

She ran immediately to him, seeing the scene from around his shoulder. With that glance, she knew exactly what had happened. Gokudera had said something to upset Kitai, and she went crying to Sawada. That Yamamoto boy took it upon himself to defend Kitai.

"Attention!" Lal, with all her military training, called them to attention.

They ceased instantly and stared at her. Kitai peeled herself from Tsuna and ran to her father. Tsuna let her go, knowing that he would probably die if he did not. Why was he so attached to her?

"Daddy!" She cried on Colonnello's shoulder while he watched Lal straighten things out. God he loved that woman.

"Now, who started this?" Lal glared around the room.

No body said a word. The only thing that could be heard while she waited for an explanation was Kitai blubbering. If looks could kill, Gokudera would have slaughtered Yamamoto. Yamamoto was still upset with his so-called friend and glad he defended Kitai, though he felt ashamed that it had gone so far. He bore a hole in the ground with his molten remorse. Tsuna merely watched Kitai.

"I'm only gonna ask once more. Who started it?" Lal grabbed Colonnello's gun from his back and pointed it at each boy in turn.

"You won't shot us," Gokudera challenged.

"No, I won't." She flipped the gun around and rammed it into his ribcage.

"Any other smart asses?" Lal pointed between Tsuna and Yamamoto.

"No, ma'am," They answered accordingly.

"So?" She ignored Gokudera vomiting from the pain.

"Kitai was telling us about the future, and Gokudera made her cry. I tried to make him apologize, but he refused to, so we started to fight," Yamamoto told Lal, forgetting that the Lal in front of him wasn't the Lal in the future.

However, Lal was not surprised to hear that the Kitai with them was from the future, "Is that so? I think he's learned his lesson, and you did well, defending her. Sawada, what was your part in all this?"

They looked between each other, wondering what to say. Kitai, finally calm enough to stop crying, turned from her father halfway. She kept one arm around him but reached out for her mother with the other. Lal stood next to them and held her daughter. They held a whispered conference that only they could hear.

"Tsu-san comforted me," She told them simply.

"What did that maggot say to make you cry?" Colonnello demanded.

"He told me that just becuase I was married to Ts-" She caught herself, "Someone, it doesn't mean that I would even date him in this time."

"Married?!" Colonnello shouted.

Lal smacked him across the head, "Shut up."

He rubbed his head, "Sorry."

Kitai continued after giving her mother a thankful nod, "Yes, I get married to the man I still love with all my heart."

"Ki," Lal cooed sympathetically.

"Hmph, if my baby girl is in love, I suppose I could support her." The loving and protective father forced as sincere a smile as he could.

She spoke up so everyone in the room could hear her, "Thank you, but I'm afraid that Gokudera has a point."

Everyone looked at her in surprise. Why would she agree? How could she agree? What was she thinking?

She smiled weakly, "I'm sorry. I'm being stupid, crying like a child in front of everyone. But the stupidest thing I have done by far is come here."

No, she's lying. It was not a mistake! Tsuna wanted more than anything to shout that out, to take her in his arms and hold her, to tell her how much he liked her, but, she ran. She turned suddenly on her heel and dashed passed her parents, taking each step three at a time. Before anyone could react, she was gone like the wind. The only rements was a trail of tears, left in her sorrowful wake.

* * *

Gokudera-kun is so mean! Making the poor girl cry! And when will Tsuna realize that he loves Kitai? Geez, well thanks for the views and reviews!


	6. Saga of Sadness, part 3

Kitai ran, having no clue of how far or to where. She just had to move, leave her mistake as far behind as she could. How could she stay? She messed up colossally. She had told Tsuna the one thing she shouldn't have. She couldn't stay and pity him into being hers. How could she go on? What did she have to live for anymore? No matter what was going on, she knew that people didn't change. She knew that Tsuna was the only one for her. What was left?

Tsuna stared after her, knowing that she was hurt and confused. He had to go after her. He had to find her. He had to tell her to come home.

Colonnello and Lal watched their daughter sprinting away, tears streaming like ribbons behind her. They wanted more than anything to follow after her, but they knew that it was not their place. It was the one she loved who loved her in return.

"Well go after her!" Lal smacked Tsuna across the back of his head.

He winced in pain, wondering how she knew to target him, "Lal, Colonnello."

The later jerked his head to the door, refusing to speak. Tsuna nodded and ran after Kitai, preying he could catch her without the use of his hyper dying-will mode. Colonnello had to admit -resentfully- that if it had to be anyone, he was glad it was him. Lal agreed wholeheartedly.

Kitai finally stopped for breath just outside the gates of Kokuyo Land. She looked over her shoulder, half expecting someone to be chasing after her (though it was literally impossible at the speed/distance she was running). She sighed and thought about her next move. If anyone was looking for her, Mukuro's would not be anywhere on that list.

"Um, aren't you the one who killed Byakuran?" Chrome asked from behind Kitai.

She jumped and turned to look at the younger girl, "Huh? Chrome?! Duh, of course you'd be here!"

Chrome looked at her like she was crazy, "Uh....Yeah."

"Sorry. Can I talk to both you and Mukuro-san inside?"

"Of course. Anything for the future Sawada Kitai," Mukuro smirked, walking up behind the girls.

Damn those pineapple people were sneaky! Kitai nodded, ignoring the comment he made pertaining to the future. The ever-knowing Vongola mist guardian ushered both underage females inside the dank building, sitting them in the main room. Chrome looked between the two uncomfortably, feeling that she was about to hear things she shouldn't yet know. Neither Kitai nor Mukuro seemed to mind.

"Now, first things first. I must thank you for releasing me from Vendicare," Mukuro dipped his head ever so slightly, "So how may I repay the favor?"

Kitai told him of all that had transpired, from her single-handed defeat of Byakuran to her arrival at Kokuyo Land. He listened silently, taking in her account of events with barely a flicker of movement. Were Chrome a different kind of person, she would have done more than sat idly by.

"Chrome-chan, would you see to it that we have absolutely uninterrupted privacy?" Mukuro asked flirtily, gazing at Kitai dangerously from the corner of his eye.

Chrome stood and nodded dutifully, "I'll get Ken and Chikusa to help."

"That's my girl," He smirked at her retreating back, staring at Kitai as if she were something delicious to devour.

"You can't contract me," She told him, knowing (at least she thought she knew) what he was thinking.

He smirked, closing the distance separating them, "Can you be sure that is what I want?"

She raised her charcoal-colored eyebrow at him, "What else could you desire more than world domination through the hands of a supreme being?"

"Ex-supreme being. You forfeited the last of your powers coming here, remember?" He stroked her cheek, sending shivers down her spine.

She pushed his hand away, "That may be true, but I am the daughter of the Arcobaleno."

"Oooh, is that supposed to scare me?" He grabbed her hand and kissed it.

She gave up on this dead end conversation, "So why do you want me?"

"Haven't you ever seen yourself?" He asked, unable to fathom how she didn't realize how beautiful she was.

She had been told numerous times how gorgeous she was, but she thought of herself as adequate if not entirely awkward, "You're more foolish than I had realized, Mukuro-san,"

"San? Ki-chan, I thought we were friends!" He acted offended, and Kitai bought his rather convincing act.

"Mukuro-kun," She whispered tenderly, comfortingly placing her other hand over his.

"You're just as naive as your little lover boy," Mukuro grabbed both of her hands from her and, pulling her into his lap -she had been sitting crossed-legged by his side- captively, ran his hand over her entire frame.

She struggled against him -uselessly in her depressed state- for a moment before ceasing any hope of escape, "Do what you will, I have nothing to look forward to, except perhaps death."

"Oh? You'd so willing allow me to ravish you?" Mukuro was intrigued -a harder feat than one could imagine.

"Hell awaits me either way, so I might as well let someone enjoy my suicide," She did not want to be touched by anyone but Tsuna, but giving up on life, she had no objections to what happened to herself anymore.

"Hell? You know absolutely nothing of hell! I have news for you princess, this so-called troubled life that you're so ready to toss away at nothing, it's a fucking cakewalk compared to hell," Mukuro illusioned her a brief glimpse of what he had endured in hell.

Understanding what had shaped Mukuro into the man he was now, Kitai found that she could never again blame him to the fullest extent, "Mukuro-kun, thank you."

"After one measly glimpse of what I told you was hell, you have the fear of death in your soul? Such an interesting girl. Perfect for the boss," Mukuro smirked, done waiting for the third person in the room to step in, "Wouldn't you agree, Tsunayoshi-kun?"

"Mukuro, I'll deal with you later. Kitai," Hyper dying-will Tsuna grabbed his woman with one arm from Mukuro and flew off with her.

She held tightly to him, speaking only after they landed on the roof of his school, "Wait, please stay like this for just a while longer?"

He couldn't help but smile, "After everything, that's the first thing you say to me?"

She grinned at the situation, "Old habits die hard I suppose."

"You didn't mean what you said, did you? Before the change of heart," Tsuna stepped closer to Kitai, evaporating her tears from the heat of his flame.

"I know it's crazy, and I know it's stupid, but I love you that much," She lowered her head, unable to look at him through the shame.

He lifted her chin up, flames too soft to harm her, and looked deep past her violet orbs of a thousand emotions and thoughts into her soul, "I love you too."

"Huh?" She looked at him in disbelief, thinking that he was just saying this to make sure she wouldn't harm herself.

"I know we don't know each other completely in this life, but I realized that after you seemed hopeless to track down, I couldn't live without you. I wasn't in Hyper Mode either," He added at her skeptical look, "I love you, and ever since that day you saved my life, when I first saw you, I have been in love. I was just too stupid to realize it."

"You don't have to lie for my sake," Kiati again underestimated herself.

"I'm not lying. Seion Kitai, I love you," Tsuna did not kiss her to prove himself. Instead he grabbed her hand (the left one), and held it in his. Bending slowly on one knee, he pulled the sky ring from his neck and presented to her, "Ki-san, Seion Kitai, will you be my girlfriend?"

She feel, weak-kneed, on him, "You really do mean it, don't you?"

"Of course," Tsuna put the necklace with his Vongola sky ring on Kitai, even though she had yet to answer one way or another.

"Herbivore." Hibari Kyoya - who had given them more than enough time to vacate the premises- stood glaring at the two.

"Please, forgive us. We'll be leaving now," Tsuna scooped Kitai up in his arms and flew home.

After returning home, Kitai secure in his arms, Tsuna and said girl where welcomed with a barrage of heavy-fire questions, most of which were ignored. Well, maybe not ignored, but definitely put in the "to answer later" file. Among questions not in that group, the most asked was what happened. Kitai was not in much of a talking mood, and Tsuna had to concur, the fact that she still had yet to answer him his most pressing priority. However, before retreating to his room, they did answer (more or less).

"What hapend? Where were you? Why is she wearing that ring?" Everyone asked, several voices lost under others.

Tsuna (no longer in hyper mode), still carrying Kitai, answered for the both of them, "We're fine and the family is all together."

With that, he carried his lover past their family to his room.

* * *

TToTT

I FAILED!!!!!!!!! But I did rewrite the chapter! PLZ REVIEW!


	7. Epilogue

**Four and a Half Years Later:**

Tsuna and Kitai, happily engaged for roughly a year, sat before the entire family (both mafia and civilian), with great news. Bianchi, who had grown quite close to Kitai during all this time, sat calmly next to Reborn, betting with him what the news was. Nana and Colonnello (the later of whom opposed the engagement even to this very moment), held their breaths, completely unsure of what their children had to tell them. Lal, Iemistu, and basically everyone else suspected that she had been knocked-up. Kitai smiled at Tsuna, still wearing his ring around her neck, and they spoke together as one -an extremely annoying habit.

"We have great news. For us at least," They paused to let the tension raise, "We love each other so much, we just couldn't wait any longer, so, we eloped!"

"Pay up," Reborn held his hand out to Bianchi.

"But that's not all," Kitai said blushing.

"It's not?" Tsuna asked her, just as shocked as everyone else.

She shook her head like a child who got caught taking an early peek at their Christmas present, "I'm....," She pulled Tsuna closer, "We're going to have a baby!"

That did it. Everyone in the room just about died. Sure, they thought that's what it was, but they really didn't think that it was possible. Nobody thought that Tsuna had gotten passed second base, let alone first. Well, obviously they had. By alot. What can be said? Kitai was old-fashioned and didn't approve of the idea of everyone knowing what they did and when they did it. Tsuna agreed, but he did wish that she would at least defend him when he said that they had kissed. well, it was too late now not to believe him.

"Lal, give me my gun. I'm going to murder him!" Colonnello (who thought that his baby girl was a virgin like every other father thinks of their daughter) shouted at Lal.

Reborn, giving this as his wedding present, escorted the enraged father (grandfather) away. Nana fainted, but Iemitsu gave their congratulations all the same. Lal was proud that her daughter had taken what she wanted and had been blessed with the gift of motherhood. Hey, just because Lal was a hard-ass, it does not mean that she can't be deep. Gokudera, acting as the self-appointed right-hand, ushered the guardians into another room (Tsuna's), and tried his best to bring them to order. Kitai was trying to pull Tsuna out of his mini-comma.

"Is it true?" He asked mutely, stirring in his wife's arms.

She nodded, "I found out last night. I wanted to tell you, but you were already asleep."

Tsuna, or at this moment the second Nana, fainted.

"So when's the baby shower?" Bianchi asked calmly as if nothing was amiss.

Kitai smiled at her best friend (excluding Tsuna), "The baby should be due in early to mid November, so maybe on your birthday?"

"That sounds lovely," Bianchi smiled at her expecting friend.

And that was the first day of Sawada Mitsukado's life, according to her mother at least. In actuallity, baby Mitsukado was born the same day as her Godmother, Bianchi, on November 11th. It was quite the interesting day indeed. It was snowing so bad that even Tsuna's X-burner was of little consciquence.

"Push!" Bianchi, Chrome, Kyoko, I-Pin, Haru, Hana, Nana, Lal, and Aria (Uni under Gokudera and Gamma's watch in the next room) urged the birthing mother, Kitai, struggling to deliver her daughter on the couch (she had the party at Nana's).

"GOD DAMMIT GET THIS KID OUT OF ME!!!!!!!" She screamed, her face bright red.

Lal couldn't really relate, but then again, only two of the women present were mothers. She did not evny her daughter at all until her granddaughter had been completely disconnected from her daughter. Even bloody and covered in placental goo, Lal (really everyone) thought that the maroon-eyed champagne-mopped newborn was really an angel sent from heaven.

Tsuna entered the room, despite the horrid weather, and rushed gayly to his wife and child. Everyone left the new family alone, nonsense excuses nonexsistant. Kitai beamed proudly at Tsuna, carefully handing him their exsusite proginy. He took the baby girl tenderly, sitting on the floor so Kitai could stroke her lovingly.

"What's her name?" He whispered so as to not wake the baby.

"Mitsukado," She stroked her daughter's full head of hair.

"Mitsukado," Tsuna repeated, agreeing with the name his wife picked.

* * *

Don't shot me! Please! Ok, so I rushed this as well, but that is so I can start the sequel "Infinite Rain"!

I hope I don't get murdered by angry readers before that!


	8. Author's Note

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

I'm so incredibly sorry to inform you all that, due to several reasons, the planned sequel to "Clear Skies Ahead", "Infinite Rain", as been canceled. I may or may not write the sequel of the same title, or I may in fact write a completely different fic with that title, but as of right now, the fic has been CANCELED. My sincere apologies.


End file.
